


腐果 第二章

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, 女A男O, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders
Kudos: 16





	腐果 第二章

“我...我...”  
他张着嘴，手足无措地试图去辩解什么。  
垫着脚的莉洁莉特靠着墙清楚地看见男人毛茸茸的耳朵在摇动，它就跟它的主人一样慌张。不用说出口的真相让她感觉自己干咽了一大块苹果，苹果卡在她的嗓子里，不上不下，让她窒息疯狂。  
雨水落在两个人的身上，被淋湿的衣服勾勒出两个年轻人身上的曲线。卡玛身上的长袍宽松肥大，湿漉漉的裹在他身上让他看起来别有几分诱人的风情。如果是那些常用食物换取他身体使用权的家伙，看到这样的他估计早就按奈不住身体本能，把他按在墙上撩开裙子直接就干。  
像裙子一样的衣服让这个双性男人看上去更加阴柔。他的侧脸白净秀气，纤长的睫毛如扇一样投下一片阴影，会使人产生这是位中性美女的错觉。这样的衣服也很方便，你想做任何时候都可以直接做。他的下面什么都没有穿，撩开衣服直接就能一捅到底。曾经有不少人边拎着他衣服的下摆干他，边拍着他的屁股骂道：“穿这种衣服天天在街上乱晃，怎么看都是一个欠操的婊子。”  
但莉洁莉特没兴趣。  
她是一个正常的女性，还带着一些乡下人的保守。她对于伴侣的要求很简单，只希望对方能跟她老实结婚，生个孩子好好过日子。要是平淡的生活有些浪漫就更好，哪怕是水杯里的一枝玫瑰都能满足她对爱情的全部向往。  
她是个务实派，没兴趣跟王子来场罗曼蒂克的恋爱，也没兴趣跟卡玛这样的尤物来场一夜情。  
卡玛现在的样子只让她觉得厌恶。童年回忆中的天使沦为被恶魔玷污的存在，现在的他应该痛改前非重新做人，而不是为了选择继续出卖身体。莉洁莉特不愿意跟他交谈，她现在只希望趁着这场雨离开，让这一切孽缘被雨水从青石板冲走。  
同样希望快点离开的还有卡玛。  
突如其来的质问让他一下子想起了对方是谁——那个曾经被他嫌弃的乡下少女莉洁莉特。那时他还是个衣食无忧的小少爷，身为政府官员的父亲让他总是无比傲慢。要不是那场事故的发生，他还是那个天之骄子。  
可谁让那场事故发生了呢？  
曾经傲慢的小少爷沦为给点食物就能操的娼妓；被小短裤包裹着的屁股已经习惯被外物插入；那条尾巴也习惯在交欢时讨好地缠住对方的腰，用无声的动作表达淫靡的渴求；以前跟随牧师学唱圣歌的嘴不再唱出圣洁的歌曲，反而去吞吐男人射出的浊液；他的肚子曾经数次隆起，又数次瘪下，那里曾经住过多个“客人”的孩子。  
下贱不堪的生活麻木了他的神经，他早就不会思考，更不会去回忆过往的曾经。如今他的灵魂与肉体已经分离，肉体为了谋生继续充当任人发泄的“公共厕所”，灵魂却跪在上帝那里哭着忏悔。  
莉洁莉特的出现让那个过往记忆再次出现。麻木的大脑再次被唤醒，昔日的欢声笑语在他耳边浮现。卡玛透过莉洁莉特的眼睛仿佛再次看见曾经的自己，那时的他微笑的坐在父母身边，还是一个不愁吃穿的傲慢少爷。  
“叮——铃——”  
突然传来的警笛声救了这两个都寻找时机逃走的人。卡玛反应迅速，听见声音就跟一只踩了尾巴的猫一样逃进雨中。  
莉洁莉特看着他离去的背影只感觉一阵无力。她摸了摸自己的脸只感觉一片湿润，不知道是下的雨，还是流的泪。  
晚上她做了一个梦。  
她梦见卡玛在那条小巷子里走着，天上飘着细雨。  
那是他刚接完客以后的事情。男人身上的衣服被蹂躏的更加不堪，他的身体也是如此。裸露皮肤上有着别人啃咬过的伤口，疼的卡玛倒吸了好几口凉气。他轻轻碰一下都感觉疼的要命，一想到被淋雨后会发发炎流脓，他心里就感觉忧愁。  
可能又要去爬凯瑟琳小姐的床了，不过最近她的丈夫回来住，估计他要跟她在马厩里搞。凯瑟琳小姐是一个喜欢特殊玩法的女人。平日里衣冠楚楚，努力扮演着白衣天使和贤妻良母。背地里总是喜欢把没插针头的针管塞进卡玛下面的小嘴里，还喜欢用塑胶小管往他后面灌水。  
莉洁莉特梦见他的肚子像怀孕一样被水灌大，他的衣服再次被撩起，插在小嘴里的细长针管漏出的那一半随着他的动作轻微颤抖。  
这样的场景是半透明的，浮在卡玛雨中前进场景的上面。  
雨中的卡玛抱着胳膊，瑟瑟发抖着向前走。刚吃下的苹果是长着虫眼的烂果子，它们现在正在他的肚子里被胃酸侵蚀，腹部被填饱让他惨白的脸上微微恢复血色。他肚皮松松垮垮的，上面还有深色的妊娠纹。尽管看不见，但是莉洁莉特感觉他下面一定还在滴着刚才客人射出的浊液。  
如牛奶一样的乳白液体顺着他的大腿向下流淌，流到青石板上没多久就被雨水冲散。就像两个人欢爱过得痕迹被水冲散一样。  
梦的一切都是无声的，唯有雨声分外清楚。后来雨声也渐渐削弱，她只听见浊液流到地上的声音。  
“滴...滴...滴...”  
再后来那声音随着梦一样变得遥远，变得消失。  
她躺在床上自然醒来，却感觉是从噩梦中惊醒。  
莉洁莉特捂着胸口大口喘气，她看见床头镜子里惨白的脸，隐约明白自己还是放不下卡玛。  
她要去找卡玛，无论如何她都想要做点什么。  
她不知道自己做什么，她只知道要找到他。  
找到卡玛并不用费太多功夫，随便问问那些光临过他的客人就可以。过于简单甚至让莉洁莉特怀疑是不是每个人都曾照顾卡玛的声音，无论男女，也无论老少。  
这群人平日里衣冠楚楚，每周必然光顾一次教堂，每晚临睡前都要向神明祈祷。但背地里却做着这种肮脏下流的事情。  
莉洁莉特在教会后面的巷子里找到了卡玛。那时他正在跟一个客人讨价还价，为的是多要几口香肠。  
“您知道现在经济不景气。”他摊着手，一脸无奈“小本经营，拒绝降价。”


End file.
